


The Sneaky Pralin Case.

by marynn_kokoelma



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Will is an autor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham est un jeune auteur de Polars, du moins il le sera dès qu’il aura fini l’écriture du premier. Malheureusement l’inspiration n’est pas toujours au rendez-vous. C’est assis à la terrasse d’un café qu’il cherche l’illumination tout en suivant les consignes de son nouveau livre de chevet : « Comment écrire un polar suédois sans se fatiguer. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sneaky Pralin Case.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic' est née de plusieurs idées stupides. Vraiment stupide alors, je vous en prie, excusez moi !  
> Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque !

Will Graham était un homme qui se cachait derrière une paire de lunettes non correctrices pour observer les gens autour de lui. Devant lui, sur la petite table ronde du café à laquelle il était attablé, s’étalaient des coupures récentes de journaux collées dans un petit carnet en cuir, un livre à la couverture rouge et usés d’avoir été transporté dans de mauvaises conditions : « _Comment écrire un polar suédois sans se fatiguer._ » Il y avait aussi une tasse de café américain quasiment vide et un cahier d’écolier quasiment neuf, seule la première avait été noircie puis raturée. Il ne restait qu’un nom entouré : Vilhalm Grahamdson. S’il voulait écrire un bon polar scandinave il était persuadé qu’il lui fallait un nom qui sonnait comme le nord.

Il avait choisi de venir écrire au Catpacca, un café comme de nombreux autres, servant les boissons dans des gobelets en carton, souvent trop sucrés et bien trop cher. Ici il y avait beaucoup de passage, de quoi l’inspirer pour trouver des personnages. De plus il n’arrivait pas à travailler chez lui, trop de distractions. Il avait lu que c’était une bonne routine de changer d’endroit pour écrire que celui où on s’assoie pour ses loisirs.

Will avait tenté de nombreuses choses dans sa vie, c’était en partie pour cela qu’il pensait qu’il lui serait simple d’écrire un polar. Il avait tenté d’entrer dans la police, mais son profil psychologique l’avait éliminé. Il avait été professeur dans une université réputé en temps que profileur, mais s’était fait renvoyé quand le doyen avait remarqué que l’ensemble de ses exemples venaient de séries télévisées. Il avait tenté de monter une association de protection animale, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché jusqu’au jour où il avait eu des visite d’adoptants potentiels et qu’il avait simplement éconduit tous le monde pour garder les chiens pour lui. Il en avait à présent sept qui réchauffaient sa maison. Enfin, tout au long de ses tentatives de carrière on lui avait reproché d’être dans son monde, de ne pas voir la réalité en face. Alors grand bien face, il allait appliquer ça, il allait écrire ! Un polar, quelque chose de sombre et de scandinave puisque c’était la mode et qu’il allait avoir besoin de payer ses impôts bientôt… 

Mais pour le moment il restait à la première étape. Il lui fallait instauré la base de son roman : il lui fallait un lieu, un personnage principal et une enquête. Pour le moment la chose qui lui semblait la plus simple à trouver était le lieu. Son ami Brien Zeller lui avait offert une carte de Norvège et Suède quand il lui avait fait par de son désir d’écriture. Il n’aurait jamais du d’ailleurs car maintenant Brien le harcelait pour lire le premier chapitre et avoir un personnage à son nom, mais Will blâmait le mauvais whiskey pour cette décision. Il déplia la carte sur la petite table ronde, manquant de renverser son café. Il eut du mal à trouver le bon côté de l’immense papier : il voulait écrire une histoire en Suède, puisque c’était un polar suédois mais il fallait une ville qui n’avait jamais été exploitée. C’est ce que disait son guide : _trouvez une petite ville au charme rustique d’apparence innocente et surtout peu connue, bien qu’aillant un bijoux caché. Car si votre roman marche vous pouvez faire grimper le tourisme là-bas et devenir un héro national._ Sur la carte la ville de Mora lui sauta au yeux : proche d’un lac, parfait pour un noyer si besoin, un aéroport non loin, pas trop au nord pas trop au sud et une course de ski de fond tout les ans, de quoi faire fondre son personnage principal dans la foule. Il nota le nom dans son cahier avec une rapide description de la ville qu’il venait de trouver sur Wikipédia. Il referma la carte et fini son café avec un sourire, voilà une bonne première étape de faite ! Il décida de rentrer chez lui, il verrait le reste le lendemain.

__

Il s’assit à la table qui allait devenir son habituelle tout en posant sa tasse de café, un allongé toujours trop d’eau pour peu de café mais c’était la boisson qu’il pouvait boire le plus lentement et donc rester ici le plus longtemps sans recommander. Il sorti son carnet et le cahier avant de soupire tapotant du bout des doigts sur le bord de la table. Il lui fallait une série de meurtres, ou de disparus, quelque chose pour lancer l’histoire. Il préférait l’idée des meurtres, c’était plus sombre, plus dramatique aussi.

C’est en se plongeant dans les coupures du Tattle Crime qu’il fini par avoir une pointe d’inspiration. Il n’aimait pas le journal, il n’aimait pas la journaliste Freddie Lounds depuis un article qu’elle avait écrit sur lui du temps où il montait l’association de protection animale. Mais il devait bien admettre qu’en matière de racontars racoleurs et horrifiants, on ne faisait pas mieux dans la région de Baltimore. La journaliste ne devait pas avoir grand chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent, la première page racontait les déboires d’une grand-mère mangée par ses chats suite à son décès provoqué par les coup d’un petit fils désirant l’héritage. Bien que rien de tout ça ne soit vrai si l’on en croyait les rapports de police. Pire, elle ressortait des placard une affaire vieille de plusieurs années : Chesapeake Ripper. Soit disant avec de nouvelles preuves, un témoignage retrouvé dans un coin… Rien de probant mais cela avait le mérite de lui rappeler toute cette affaire.

Les crimes allaient par trois, les cadavres toujours disposés de manières grandiloquentes, un peu pompeuses même si on demandait à Will. Il y avait aussi les organes disparus, ce qui était parfait pour rendre son histoire plus croustillante ! D’après les journaux, il s’agissait de sorte de trophées chirurgicaux que gardait l’auteur des meurtres. Mais dans son histoire, Will était sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus glauque encore. Pourquoi pas du cannibalisme ? Il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir lu un roman avec un cannibale pour criminel dernièrement. C’était un bon début mais, ça n’était pas assez. Il trépigna légèrement sur sa chaise alors que l’inspiration le gagnait. Le criminel ne se contenterait pas de lui même manger ses victimes, mais il les offrirait en repas à d’autres ! Peut-être pouvait-il avait une sorte de meilleur ami dans la police travaillant sur son cas à qui il offrirait de bons petits plats maison ? Will renifla, pas le personnage principal se serait trop prévisible, mais peut-être son coéquipier ou son ex-femme. Parce que d’après son guide, le héro se devait d’avoir une ex-femme avec laquelle il entretenait des rapports compliqués.

Il coucha dans son cahier les quelques idées qu’il avait à propos des crimes et de la mentalité du tueur. Il avait bien fait de venir travailler ici, il n’y avait pas à dire il était bien plus efficace que chez lui.

__

Il laissa tomber les coupures de journaux le jour d’après. Il n’avait pas résolu la partie la plus importante : trouver un personnage principal. Il lui fallait quelqu’un pour interpréter le policier dont on allait suivre les aventures. D’après ses indications, il lui fallait quelqu’un dans la quarantaine, un peu bedonnant, probablement avec un ulcère à l’estomac du a une trop grande consommation de mauvais café et d’alcool aussi, mais pas du mauvais là. Mais il devait admettre qu’il voulait quelqu’un de charismatique, c’était la base, personne n’avait envie de lire les aventures de monsieur tout le monde.

C’était pour cela qu’il se retrouvait là à observer les différents clients de la rue commerçante. A la recherche d’un visage ou d’un physique qui l’interpellerait. C’était le principal défaut de l’imagination de Will, il ne pouvait pas partir de rien, il avait besoin de quelques faits sur lesquels extrapoler. Par exemple il pouvait vous retracer la journée de la jeune femme attablée à côté de lui, de son repas à sa probable rupture récente. Mais c’était uniquement parce qu’il y avait des traces, comme le mascara mal essuyé sur ses joues ou les tâches sur ses manches. Enfin, elle ne faisait pas un bon personnage principal, peut-être une ex-petite amie épeurée d’une des victimes à la limite.

De toutes manières, il voyait un homme comme personnage principal, non pas qu’en soit cela change grand chose, mais c’était plus simple pour lui de choisir un personnage dont il comprenait globalement la biologie. Il observa les visages gens qui passaient, mais il devait admettre être déçu, pour le moment personne ne semblait proche de ses critères. Il fini par sortir son cahier pour noter un descriptif du premier meurtre, puisqu’il n’avait toujours pas d’enquêteur, il fallait bien avancer quand même.

_Un cadavre, probablement une femme à la forme des hanches, bien qu’il fut impossible de le certifier. Le visage n’était pas reconnaissable, entouré par des ronces et de petites fleurs blanches. La vision du corps était moins poétique, il avait été ouvert comme pour pratiquer une autopsie et l’ensemble des entrailles avaient disparues. Pourtant pas de trou béant, dedans avait figé une sorte de mélasse marron et des éclats plus clairs. Ce qui, une fois les analyses finies s’avérerait être du pralin, ce mélange d’éclats d’amandes et de noisettes entourés de sucre caramélisé._

Will failli laisser sa tête tomber contre la table en signe de désespoir alors qu’il écrivait ses lignes. C’était une très mauvaise idée, personne ne fourrait réellement des cadavres avec de la nourriture, surtout pas un genre de pâtisserie française… C‘était entièrement la faute de son amie Beverly Katz ! C’était elle qui, venue l’aider un jour à cuisiné, avait tenté de mettre du Pralin partout dans les plats qu’il faisait en murmurant des ‘Sneaky Pralin’ dès qu’elle y arrivait. Il avait menacer de la tuer si elle continuait et elle avait simplement rit et demandé si il la remplirait de ‘Sneaky Pralin’ avant de disposer son corps. Depuis, il ne pouvait simplement plus ôter cette idée de sa tête. Au moins son livre aurait ça d’original…

__

Ce jour là il était arrivé en retard par rapport aux précédents, effectivement Buster, l’un de ses chiens avait été malade toute la matinée si bien qu’il avait du l’amener chez le vétérinaire. Heureusement il allait mieux avec les soins effectués et Will avait fini par sortir à contre cœur après qu’il se soit endormi. Mais si il voulait pouvoir payer les prochaines factures sans avoir, une nouvelle fois, à transformer sa chambre en atelier de réparation de moteur de bateau, il lui fallait écrire ce roman. Alors il était là.

Il n’avait pas pu prendre la table ronde des dernières fois, mais une carrée un peu plus loin, plus avancée sur la terrasse et donc sur la route. Il avait un point de vu légèrement différent d’ici, il avait vu directement sur le salon de thé chic de l’autre côté de la rue. Ce genre d’endroit où les tasses étaient en véritable porcelaine anglaise, avec du thé avec de véritables morceaux de fruits frais et du café tout juste moulu… Pas vraiment un endroit dans lequel il s’attendait à voir venir celui qui serait l’inspiration pour son policier un peu alcoolique, un peu fauché et un peu en mauvaise santé.

Pourtant Will n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer un homme assis là, regardant sa montre de temps à autre, probablement attendant quelqu’un d’autre. Il avait un charisme certain avec ses cheveux ramenés sur le côté et cet horrible et pourtant seyant costard. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique en lui, qui faisait que Will ne pouvait s’empêcher de revenir vers lui, alors qu’il avait déjà admis qu’il ne pouvait pas utiliser un homme visiblement riche et avec des goûts aussi expansifs comme base pour son personnage. Il n’était pas bedonnant, enfin peut-être un peu moelleux sous le gilet. Il se cacha derrière sa tasse pour arrêter de regarder dans cette direction. Il était foutu, maintenant qu’il avait cette idée en tête il savait qu’il n’allait pas réussir à s’en défaire.

Il sortit de quoi noter quelques détails physiques tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n’était pas doué pour sociabiliser, ni pour regarder les gens en face, ce qui finalement l’aidait dans le cas présent. Il le vit se lever pour saluer une jeune femme, la vingtaine peut-être, ils avaient l’air proches. Parfait, il avait la fille adolescente de son personnage principal. Ils avaient l’air en bons termes, mais leur relation c’était à lui de l’écrire il ne pouvait pas juste voler la vie des gens après tout. Elle serait un peu plus jeune, vivant la majeure partie du temps chez sa mère, parent divorcés mais relations ambiguës par moment, elle ferait de l’équitation. C’était un bon sport pour une blessure si il avait besoin de temporairement l’éloigner l’enquêteur de l’affaire.

Maintenant il lui restait à le rentre un peu mois chic et un peu plus flic… Il replongea donc à ses crayons et ses écritures.

__

L’inspiration avait été présente ce jour là, si bien qu’avant de revenir au Catpacca, il avait réussi à écrire le prologue ou chapitre d’introduction de son roman. C’était un chapitre où l’on suivait le meurtrier lors de la chasse de sa première victime et il finissait sur la disposition du cadavre. L’assassin n’était jamais vraiment défini, on savait simplement qu’il s’agissait d’un homme, on avait ses impressions, ses sentiments et ses envies mais rien permettant de l’identifier. C’était important, sinon comment rentre une chasse au meurtrier passionnante si le lecteur le connaît déjà ?

D’autant plus que cela facilitait quelque part la tâche à Will car il se rentait compte qu’il n’avait encore aucune idée de l’identité potentielle du tueur. Il savait comment il tuait et un peu de sa personnalité, sans doute quelqu’un de narcissique, très avide en compliments, probablement le genre à participer à de nombreuses causes caritatives juste pour pouvoir voir son nom dans la liste des remerciements et une photo dans la presse. Quelqu’un qui aurait dû être cultivé comme un médecin ou un professeur d’université mais qui ne s’intéressait qu’au sujet rapportant de l’argent ou du prestige. Sans doute aussi, une personne ayant déjà publié un article ou deux dans des revues scientifiques prestigieuses et qui gardait une version papier sous verre de ses articles dans son bureau à la vue de ses visiteur, à côté de photo de lui serrant la main à des célébrités locales.

_Sa première victime était une jeune touriste dans la vingtaine, elle voyageait seule et ne parlais pas la langue, il l’avait entendue plusieurs fois s’excuser et parler dans un anglais doté d’un accent latin. Il l’avait écoutée donner la date de son départ, dans trois jours, le vendredi soir, à la réception de l’hôtel où elle logeait alors qu’il attendait un collège pour le conduire au séminaire qu’ils organisaient. Son échine avait frissonné, il y avait quelque chose d’attirant chez la jeune femme, non pas sexuellement, mais quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de l’abîmer, de lui faire mal, puis de la revendiquer comme étant à lui. Ce n’était pas un sentiment dont il convenait d’accepter mais pourtant… Il l’avait suivie discrètement les quelques jours qui avaient suivis, de loin toujours. En la voyant s’éloigner de la ville après avoir rendu les clefs de sa chambre qu’il ne pu s’empêcher de la suivre une nouvelle fois, elle avait son appareil photo autour du coup et partait en direction de la forêt._

_Elle avait les chaussures enfoncées de moitié dans la neige, son souffle laissait échappé une fumée chaude et blanche. Il s’était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres d’elle derrière un arbre au feuillage dégarni. Il l’avait observé un instant avant de se rapprocher d’elle, pieds bien plats sur la neige pour éviter qu’elle ne craque. Elle se retourna il n’était plus qu’à deux mètres d’elle. Il lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée, salutation qu’elle rendit avec un petit geste de main, faisait retomber la dragonne de son appareil photo sur son épaule. Puis soudainement il perdit son sourire et franchit les deux mètres qui les séparait couvrait sa bouge avec un gant en laine et murmurant ‘chut chut tout va bien’ en suédois. Il lâcha sa bouche et attrapa à deux mains la dragonne de l’appareil photo avant de serrer contre le cou de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de crier, de ses débattre mais il était clairement plus fort qu’elle. Au bout d’un instant elle serra simplement de bouger, pour être sûr il garda sa poigne fermée encore un temps. Sa respiration était haletante dans le silence de la forêt. Il fini par la glisser par terre et se retint à temps de caresser son visage, il n’avait rien pour masquer ses empruntes. Il resta un temps à l’observer, un sourire aux lèvres comme soulager de l’avoir fait avant que la panique ne le gagne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là quelqu’un risquait de la trouver et elle n’était pas belle ainsi, tout son visage semblait crispé par la peur, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il l’amena dans la cabine de pêcheur qu’il possédait sur le lac en traversant les bois difficilement sous le poids de son fardeau. Quand il fini enfin il la cacha sous une ancienne voile, il ne savait pas encore comment là sublimer mais il savait que cela viendrait._

Will n’écrit rien attablé au café ce jour là il se contenta de corriger les fautes de ce qui était déjà écrit et d’observer les gens. L’homme au costard était de nouveau là à attendre, dans un autre ensemble, il semblait lire quelque chose sur une tablette. Détail que nota Will, après tout qui avait dit qu’un enquêteur du grand nord devait forcément être hostile à la technologie. Il garda le relief d’un sourire toute la fin d’après-midi sur les lèvres.

__

Il était revenu à l’heure où il pouvait voir son futur protagoniste évoluer. Et c’était une très mauvaise manière de le formuler, car Will essayait de s’en convaincre, mais il y avait une véritable personne derrière ce qu’il voyait ou extrapolait. C’est pourquoi il avait enfin trouver le nom de son personnage : Hampus Ynglings, le nom de la première dynastie de rois suédois et un prénom tiré de la page Wikipédia officielle des prénoms suédois. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’imagination pour ses choses là malheureusement, de même il n’était doué pour caractériser physiquement des personnages inventés. Par contre il lui suffisait d’avoir une petite référence sur quelqu’un, de l’observer ou bien de regarder quelque chose qu’il avait fait pour créer l’ensemble de sentiments qui caractérisait cette personne ou les différents événements et motivations qui l’avait amenés à faire quelque chose. C’était en partie pourquoi il revenait inlassablement ici.

Il avait son cahier ouvert devant lui, il y avait dessiné une sorte de tableau reprenant des caractéristiques principales que devait avoir un personnage comme une description physique, un caractère, un peu de passif et des informations civiles comme une date de naissance. Il en avait préparée une pour chaque personnage qu’il pensait incorporer dans son récit. Pour lui c’était le meilleur moyen de ne pas se perdre dans ses personnages et de donner des informations contradictoires à différents endroits du roman. Il observait donc à la dérobée l’homme du salon de thé, notant ses caractéristique physiques qui lui semblait pertinente tout en modifiant quelques petits détails pour se rapprocher du personnage classique de polar. Il nota une taille au hasard, plus grand que lui même, il lui semblait que les suédois étaient grands…

Il regarda la jeune femme arriver, elle était parfaite pour le rôle de la fille, il n’avait qu’à baisser un peu son âge pour qu’elle semble réellement en crise d’adolescence. Il avait choisit le nom d’Angelika, il aimait bien la sonorité du nom et surtout le décalage qu’il allait avoir avec ses actions. Il la voyait un brin revancharde, du genre à faire le mur mais aidant tout de même son père tous les deux dimanche à faire le repas familial traditionnel. Pour la mère il pensait à Alma, une femme brune, grande et mince qui envoyait des piques à son ex-mari à chaque fois qu’elle le crossait mais toujours avec le sourire pour faire passer les couleuvres. Mais il n’était pas sûr, il n’avait trouvé personne qui corresponde à ses attentes.

Ce dont il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte c’est que son manège avait été remarqué de l’autre côté de la rue et que l’on observait en retour.

__

Will ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou non, car il venait de trouver la personne parfaite pour inspirer son meurtrier. Le problème ? Et bien tout d’abord il le connaissait personnellement et secondement c’était, à ses yeux, un idiot absolu. Frederick Chilton, l’actuel directeur de l’asile du coin, l’institut pour les criminels instables dans les faits. Et si il le connaissait bien, c’était parce qu’il y avait fait un séjour, un court séjour, quinze jours tout au plus, suite à un léger incident lors de sa tentative pour rentrer dans la police, c’était cela qui l’avait éliminé… Et pire c’était Chilton lui même qui avait rempli la feuille blanche déclarant son inaptitude au travail sous la pression et à la prise de responsabilité ainsi qu’une grande faiblesse émotionnelle. Étrangement il lui gardait plus rancune pour cette dernière partie que pour le reste. Il n’était pas émotionnèrent instable ou faible, il n’était juste pas très doué pour communiquer avec d’autres personnes dans le cadre d’un dialogue… L’avantage de le prendre lui comme matériel de base, était qu’il le connaissait bien, trop de son propre avis et qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à le rendre détestable. De plus cela correspondait assez à l’image initiale qu’il avait eu du personnage.

Pour rajouter à son agacement momentané, la table qu’il occupait pour observer l’autre côté de la rue était déjà occupée par un jeune couple. Il fini par s’asseoir à une table à l’intérieur du café, le privant donc de point de repère. Pour se venger il décida de décrire les deux tourtereaux pour le prochain meurtre du roman, ça leur apprendrait à voler sa place. C’était une réaction enfantine de sa part, mais il avait déjà subit suffisamment de frustration dans cette journée comme cela.

Will soupira un grand coup avant de descendre la moitié de sa tasse et d’enfin sortir le cahier qui lui servait à écrire. Il commença le chapitre premier en instaurant les bases de son récit, de la présentation du personnage principal et de ses proches ainsi que le commissariat où il travaillait et concluant sur la nouvelle de la découverte du cadavre par un skieur isolé. Il était plutôt satisfait de lui, même si n’ayant pas son inspiration sous les yeux il ne savait pas si il avait réussit à rendre son personnage principal captivant. Il lui faudrait faire relire son premier jet… Il le savait, c’était une des première choses qu’il avait lu quand il avait cherché ce qu’il y avait à savoir pour éditer un livre. Mais il n’en avait pas envie, non pas qu’il était timide devant son travail, mais il ne voulait pas avoir les retours directement de visu. Il préférait les envoyer par la poste et attendre une lettre en retour.

__

Will avait repris sa place au café. Il essayait d’avancer dans l’écriture maintenant que ses recherches étaient faites quasiment intégralement. Il lui faudrait sans doute retrouver quelques inspirations plus tard pour avancer sur d’autres points, mais il pensait sérieusement pouvoir avancer au moins le premier tiers. Alors il avançait tranquillement, levant la tête de temps à autre pour observer les gens passer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s’empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard à la table qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’observer. L’homme avec les costumes excessivement trop expansifs était là à sa place habituelle, il n’était visiblement pas encore l’heure pour que sa fille le rejoigne. Will n’avait d’ailleurs toujours pas réussit à réellement statué là dessus, il y avait trop de différences de comportement entre les deux individus à son avis pour qu’ils soient réellement affiliés, il n’y avait pas non plus de ressemblance physique. Pourtant ils avaient l’air proches comme pouvait l’être un père et sa fille. Peut-être était-elle l’enfant de sa compagne ou sa fille adoptive. Enfin, ça n’avait pas réellement d’importance. Pour son histoire elle était sa fille biologique.

Will était plutôt satisfait de l’avancée de son histoire, il avait réussit à distiller quelques indices pour le lecteur sur l’identité du tueur, notamment à travers son amitié avec un agent de police. Il laissait sous-entendre à plusieurs endroits que cette amitié ne se contentait peut-être pas que de cela et n’était peut-être pas si platonique. C’était utile pour lui pour plusieurs raisons : cela expliquait la présence du meurtrier à des moments opportuns de l’avancée de l’enquête, puis quand le personnage principale tournerait ses soupçons vers lui son collègue sera prompt à l’innocenter voir même à lui donner un alibis, de quoi faire durer le plaisir.

Il fini par reposer son crayon et rassembler ses affaires puis reparti vers sa voiture. Il était concentré sur l’avancée de son roman tout en retournant vers sa voiture, qi bien qu’il ne remarqua pas qu’on le suivait. Il ouvrit la portière et lança sur le siège passager son sac. Il démarra rapidement et pris la route qu’il avait maintenant l’habitude de faire tous les jours. Ce fut au bout d’une dizaine de kilomètre qu’il remarqua un quatre-quatre BMW qui suivait le même chemin que lui. Will avait trouvé la voiture trop luxurieuse pour ne pas la remarquer, il n’en avait jamais vu une pareille. Sur le moment il ne s’en soucia pas et continua sa route jusqu’à son domicile.

__

Will se demanda s’il devenait paranoïaque, bien que cela n’ai jamais fait parti de son diagnostique psychologique il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser la question. En rentrant il était allé chercher du bois pour allumer la cheminé puis s’était installé sur le rocking-chair son ordinateur sur les jambes et son cahier ouvert sur la table à côté. Il entreprenait de recopier ce qu’il avait déjà écrit. C’était sans doute une manière peu efficace de faire, mais il trouvait plus simple de coucher ses idées sur le papier que directement sur l’ordinateur. À ses pieds était installé Winston, le plus récent ajout à sa collection canine. 

Il avait fini par lever la tête de son ordinateur persuadé d’avoir vu une ombre se dessiner sur le mur. Il regarda attentif vers la fenêtre essayant de voir une silhouette ou un mouvement mais rien. Il lança un regard en coin sur son chien, mais il n’avait pas bougé une oreille. Il se réinstalla dans le fond du fauteuil, le faisant balancer légèrement et en se disant que cette histoire de polar devait commencer à lui monter à la tête. Il essaya donc de se reconcentrer sur l’ouvrage, pourtant au bout de quelques lignes à peine recopiées il leva la tête de nouveau. Cette fois Winston en avait fait autant, signe qu’il y avait bien quelque chose de louche se profilant. Il referma l’ordinateur laissant sa peau des pouces se coincer entre l’écran et le clavier pour assourdir le son. Il se pencha en avant pour le déposer sans bruit sur le portable sur le tapis de son salon. Il se leva, rapidement posant les pieds bien a plat pour faire le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers son lit. Il avait une arme cachée dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il l’attrapa rapidement. 

À ce stade là cela ne relevait pas de la paranoïa, il n’était clairement pas le seul à avoir senti quelque chose d’étrange. Pour preuve l’ensemble de la meute c’était rassemblée et, oreilles dressées, semblait aux aguets. Plus rien ne semblait bouger, mais il ne se laissait pas berner, d’un mouvement rapide de sa main non directrice il éteignit la lumière. Cela avait deux avantages, si elle venait à être coupée plus tard il était déjà habitué et maintenant il disposait de la même visibilité que le fouineur.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait plus il se dirigea vers la porte, l’arme au point mais tendue vers le sol et surtout loin des animaux. Il ouvrit la porte remontant rapidement l’arme à auteur de torse, pointant autour de lui. Buster, un des membres de la meute, fusa dans une direction, rapidement suivit par les autres puis Will en personne. En moins d’une minute ils avaient trouvé l’intrus et Buster semblait très occupé à l’immobiliser, les dents plantées dans le bas de son pantalon. Will sembla confus et baissa l’arme.

-Vous ?

__

L’arme maintenant pointée vers le sol, Will regardait sans sembler comprendre pour l’homme en face de lui était là. Il s’agissait de la personne qu’il avait pris pour modeler son personnage principal. Il était sûr qu’il ne vivait pas dans les environs, il ne le voyait qu’à la terrasse du salon de thé en centre-ville et avec ses vêtements Will était sûr qu’il n’était pas du coin. Sa présence ne faisait pas de sens, ce n’était pas comme s’ils s’étaient un jour parlé. Il n’était même pas sensé connaître l’adresse de l’auteur. Maintenant que Will y pensait il semblait être le genre de personne à conduire la voiture qui le suivait… Mais pourquoi ?

-Qu’est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n’avez pas le droit de venir chez les gens comme ça, c’est plutôt effrayant…

Il réfréna le ‘pas très poli aussi’ qu’il avait sur le bord des lèvres de peur que l’homme n’apprécie pas la plaisanterie. Mais il commençait sincèrement à avoir peur, l’autre avait un visage de marbre, pas une émotion ne semblait se dessiner dessus, pas le moindre mouvement du moindre petit muscle. Au bout d’un instant, voyant que rien de bougeait, Will leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de l’étranger. Il détestait regarder les gens dans les yeux, ils étaient distrayants et handicapants en un sens, mais comme rien d’autre ne semblait venir débloquer la situation…

Ce qu’il vit n’était pas exactement les traits de caractères principaux qu’il aurait voulu trouver dans son personnage. Il y avait une sorte de détermination froide, de l’agacement et surtout une sorte de mépris teinté d’affront personnel. Rien qui laissait présagé du bon. Il ouvrit la bouge une première fois, la referma puis enfin se lança.

-C’est parce que je regarde trop votre fille c’est ça ? Je vous jure que c’est un malentendu. C’est que j’écris un livre et je cherche quelqu’un pour m’inspirer. Y a rien d’autre, juré.

Il avait légèrement levé les mains en signe de non agression. Il y avait eut un éclair de confusion vite masqué dans les yeux de l’homme. Visiblement Will n’avait pas tapé juste dans sa déduction. Mais au moins elle semblait avoir légèrement atténué l’éclat meurtrier des yeux de l’homme. Yeux qu’il pouvait maintenant décrire comme bruns avec d’étranges paillettes rouge… Si il survivait à la soirée voilà un détail intéressant à ajouter dans la description d’Hampus.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer mes notes pour prouver que je n’ai rien fait de répréhensible ?

Il était incertain de la réponse qu’il allait obtenir en proposant cela, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre d’éviter plus d’ennuis… 

__

Il y eut un nouveau moment de vague entre eux avant que l’homme ne finisse par acquiescer à la requête. Will lui fit un signe de main pour qu’il le suive dans la maison, claquant la langue pour que la meute le laisse avancer librement. Il le dirigea vers le salon ou il dégagea un siège de la couverture qu’il utilisait pour éviter les poils de chiens. Il lui fit signe de s’asseoir alors que lui même sortait ses cahier et carnet de note pour les poser sur la table basse. Il avait posé l’arme sur la table, bien qu’ostensiblement plus proche de son propre siège. Il lui tendit une main qu’il espérait sèche pour le saluer.

-Will Graham, je suis désolé pour votre pantalon et pour tout ça…

Il avait eut peur un instant que l’autre la refuse, il avait toujours cet air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Mais il lui serra la main, une poigne ferme et forte.

-Hannibal Lecter.

Will s’assit dans son siège et essuya nerveusement ses mains sur les cuisses de son pantalon. Il était incertain de la démarche à suivre maintenant. C’était étrange d’avoir cet homme chez lui, surtout à cette heure de la journée et non invité. Il fini par désigner le carnet puis le cahier.

-J’ai mis toutes mes inspirations papiers dans le carnet, des coupures de journaux et des choses du genre. Et dans le cahier ici, il y a toutes mes notes et le début de ma rédaction.

Il se retourna et se leva prendre le livre à la couverture rouge sur la tablette de la cheminée. Il le posa avec le reste de ses affaires sur la table base, préférant ne rien tendre brusquement.

-Et ça c’est le livre dont je m’inspire. 

Il se réinstalla dans le fond de son siège et regarda Hannibal entamer sa lecture par le carnet. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose d’autre à fixer pour ne pas paraitre impoli et surtout pour ne pas voir les réactions de l’homme face à sa lecture. Du coin de l’œil il le vit échanger le carnet pour le cahier puis modifier sa position au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Will n’était absolument pas sûr de combien de temps s’écoula entre le moment où Hannibal pris le cahier et celui où il le posa, un certain temps il en était sûr, pourtant l’homme semblait lire vite, c’était bon signe en quelque sorte. Il redirigea donc son regard vers le visage de son vis-à-vis en attente d’une critique.

-Et bien vous avez une imagination débordante, amis effectivement il n’y a rien de répréhensible là dedans.  
-Vous avez aimé ?

Il n’avait pu empêcher la question de passer ses lèvres, n’arrivant toujours pas à lire l’émotion sur le visage de l’homme.

-Assez oui, votre tueur est amusant et fin gourmet.

Will resta un temps en arrêt de sachant comment interpréter cette dernière partie. Hannibal se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé.

-Bien, je m’excuse d’être venu ainsi et de vous avoir fait peur, mais je suis rassuré maintenant. Je vais vous laisser et vous souhaiter bonne continuation.  
-Ph, merci et encore désolé pour…

Will eut un geste de main qu’il espérait clair. Il le raccompagna ensuite vers la porte pour le saluer. Il y avait une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux, quelque chose d’un peu malsain et d’amusé. Une lueur qui fit dresser les poils de nuque de Will alors qu’il refermait la porte derrière son visiteur.

__

Il avait mis deux jours à se décider de retourner au café pour écrire la suite. Il n’était pas très à l’aise depuis la visite impromptue d’Hannibal, il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans toute cette situation. Il avait longtemps hésité en commandant son café entre la petite table ronde et la table qui donnait vers le salon de thé. Il n’avait pas envie de s’installer à la seconde, il avait toujours cette angoisse lancinante au fond du crâne quand à revoir l’homme de la veille. Cependant l’hésitation lui fut fatale, il ne pu que regarder cette femme aux jambes trop longues pendre la place qu’il jugeait la plus sûre. Bien sûr, objectivement il aurait pu prendre n’importe quelle autre table, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’y résoudre. 

Il s’installa donc à la table, réalisant une fois installé qu’il aurait tout à fait pu prendre la chaise qui tournait le dos à la rue. Mais il n’allait pas changer de place maintenant… Tant pis il allait bien devoir faire avec. Il soupira un coup et essaya de garder la tête baissée vers son cahier pour continuer son écriture. Cependant il fallait admettre qu’il avait du mal à rester concentré sur son ouvrage, son regard se dirigeait irrémédiablement vers la terrasse de l’autre côté de la rue. Il fini par abandonner son crayon et lever la tête. Sa curiosité le pousserait à sa perte il en était certain. Il jeta un coup d’œil nerveux sur la table qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’observée, Hannibal était là installé avec une tasse dans la main. Il avait une posture étrangement détendue et son corps était légèrement tourné dans la direction de Will, comme pour mieux l’observer. Au moins il ne le regardait pas actuellement, c’était une bonne chose.

Il détourna de nouveau à la tête et resta en arrêt, il y avait là le cher Docteur Chilton qui remontait la rue en direction du café avec un boite enrubannée dans les mains. Will se crispa légèrement sur sa chaise, il n’aimait pas l’homme, c’était chose connue. Mais il ne comprenait pas se qu’il pouvait bien faire ici. Surtout qu’il semblait lentement mais surement se rapprocher de lui. Et effectivement en quelques instants Frederick était là devant lui le paquet maintenant posé sur la table.

-Bonjour Will, on m’a chargé de te donner ça. J’espère que cela te plaira.

Will resta soufflé et ne réussit à dire quelque chose, aussitôt que son message fut délivré l’autre homme partit. Il y avait quelque chose d’éteint dans son regard, quelque chose de différent de d’habitude. Pour preuve, il n’aurait jamais approché Will dans un lieu publique d’ordinaire et surtout pas pour juste lui offrir un présent. Il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment l’ouvrir, pourtant il y avait bien son nom écris en lettre calligraphié sur une étiquette au dessus de la boite. Prenant son courage à deux mains il tira doucement sur l’extrémité du ruban fermant le paquet. Il poussa ensuite le papier jusqu’à voir le carton dessous. Il y avait une enveloppe posée entre le carton et l’emballage. Il la pris et l’ouvrit proprement. Il fit tomber sur la table son contenu qui se révéra être une coupure de presse parfaitement découpée. Il ne connaissait pas le journal mais le titre de l’article l’intrigua : _Nouvelle Victime du CopyCat ?_ Il parcouru rapidement l’article et un détail attira son attention, visiblement un chocolat praliné de grand pâtissier avait été retrouvé placé entre les mains jointe de la victime. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit une sueur froide se répandre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il leva la tête et vit qu’Hannibal avait disparu de la terrasse du salon de thé. Il soupira lentement pour ce donner courage et les mains moites il ouvrit le carton. Dedans des sachets de pralin neufs.

Il lâcha la boite et recula. Sur son siège faisant tomber son cahier dans le mouvement. Devant la table passa un Hannibal au sourire charmeur.

-Bonne journée.

Fin.


End file.
